Im inlove with the girl i call my best friend
by MahCandyBoo22
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a 16 year old hottie,didnt know his best friend that was inlove with him. Not until he discovered the girl he loved was using him. Later, he develops feelings for his friend, but its too late, she no longer loves him.What will he?


**Yuki: Hey everyone!! This is my second story! I hope you guys like it! Make sure you read the note at the bottom of the story.**

**Ikuto: This IS Amuto right?**

**Yuki: Yup! **

**Amu:AGAIN? Couldn't you have made a kutau or Rimahiko?**

**Yuki: Bu-but I work best with Amuto!**

**Ikuto: Ya **_**Amu**_** she works best with AMUTO**

**Yuki: Don't repeat what I say Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: HAI!**

**Yuki: Utau-chan! Disclaimer!**

**Utau: Yuki doesn't own anything of Shugo Chara!**

**xxxXxxx**

_**..:Amu's P.O.V.:..**_

My name is Hinamori Amu. I'm 15 and a sophomore in high school. My hair is a strawberry pink color and I what golden honey eyes. I have an outer character, Cool&spicy as people call it, that only my best friend, and THE most popular boy, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, can see through.

How can someone like me, who's totally fake, have such a friend? Much less, BEST friend?

_**..:FlashBack Normal P.O.V.:..**_

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GET IN THIS SCHOOL?!" A pinkette screamed to the two guards blocking her from entering the school_

"_Tsukiyomi Ikuto's orders. As you know, he is the son of the man who owns this school."_

"_My mother and father payed for my to get in this school, but I come here now, and I cant get in because some GUY said I can't?" She yelled, tears trickling from her face_

"_Why is there so much noise in the morning?" A girl with long blonde hair said, walking up to the school._

"_What are you two doing here?" She said, her face wrinkling up in disgust._

"_U-Utau-sama! It's Tsukiyomi-sans orders!" They said, their voice trembling with fear_

"_My brother eh?" She the mumbled. "I'll deal with my brother myself, but this young lady here is right." She pointed to The Pinkette. "Her parents payed to get in the school, she has the grades, and the record, so there is no reason why she can't come in." She explained_

"_A-Alright U-Utau-sama." The guards looked at Amu once more, and left._

"_Thank you.."The pinkette mumbled_

"_No problem." The blond girl smiled. "My name is Hoshina Utau, and you are?"_

"_H-Hinamori Amu." She said, with a confused look_

_Utau let out a laugh_

"_And you are wondering why I have a different last name then my brother?"_

_Amu nodded._

"_Come in the school first before we are late, what's your first period?" utau asked_

"_Umm.." Amu searched through her bag to find her schedule._

"_I have AP biology first." She mumbled._

_Utau's eyes shimmered. "GREAT! Now we can get this whole thing settled with my brother!"_

"_Eh? I thought Tsukiyomi was a junior?" Amu whispered_

"_Ya, but he sucks in biology, so he has to take sophomore biology." Utau winked_

_xxxXxxx-First period_

"_Ikuto!" Utau shouted_

"_Nani, Utau?" The blue haired boy looked up, his eyes widening when he saw Amu_

"_Who let her in here?" He sneered_

_..:Amu's P.O.V.:.._

_The boy Utau called Ikuto, was absolutely beautiful. His hair was a midnight blue, while his eyes were sapphire. His hair was slightly ruffled, and he totally owned the rebel look. He was wearing a white shirt and a thin, black jacket. He had on a pair of jeans that was slightly ripped at the knee and was wearing all black converse._

"_Who let her in here?" He sneered._

_I was in total shock, I have never met the boy,and he had hated me? Why?_

_Looks like Utau was thinking the samething as me _

"_You never even met Amu, why do you hate her so much"_

"_Because she reminds me of her Utau." He snarled_

"_Ikuto…She's gone, and its not her fault." Utau sadden_

"_It is ALL her fault."Ikuto closed his eyes. At that exact moment, the teacher came in_

"_Yoroshiku! I'm Nikaidou and I'll be your biology teacher!" He smiled_

_xxxXxxx-Afterschool_

_I was walking back home when a tall figured stopped me_

"_Amu?" It smirked_

_I looked up. 'Tsukiyomi?' _

"_What do you want, don't you hate me?" I said sarcastically._

"_You won't understand, even if I tell you." He said,looking away._

"_Tell me." I said firmly._

_He looked at me first, then sighed and said fine_

_He picked me up bridal style and carried me to a large opening nowhere near the city_

"_LET ME DOWN YOU PERV!"I yelped, and all he did was chuckle_

"_Sit." He said, patting the ground next to him_

_Cautiously, I placed myself next to him_

"_It was about 2 months ago." He started_

"_I had a girlfriend. One I really loved. Her name was Seiko Kimiko. She was the first and only girl I had ever loved before. She had pink hair, just like you"He ruffled my hair_

"_It was several shades darker though. Her skin was just a pit paler then yours, and she had the same eyes you had." He stared into my eyes. I felt my face heat up and heared him chuckle_

"_Not too long ago though, she had cheated on me, broke up with me, and moved in all the same day." He murmured_

"_So now do you understand?" He asked me, I was speechless though. _

"_You hated me, because I reminded you of her?" I asked annoyed_

_He threw his head back and laughed. "Yea. But lets start over." He said, smiling._

"_Hey, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto,and I want you to be my new best friend." He put his hand out for me to shake, and smirked when he said 'best friend'_

_I giggled and took his hand. "I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you!"_

"_Amu?" He said seductively _

"_What?" I replied, annoyed with the seductiveness if that's even a word_

"_Don't try your Cool n' Spicy act with me. I can see right through it." He grinned_

_We sat there, in silence for a bit, and suddenly, we both laughed at absolutely nothing_

_Ikuto stood up, and offered me his hand._

"_Lets go back, shall we?" He winked_

_..:End of FlashBack:.._

_.:Ikuto's P.O.V.:.._

I stood in front of my school, waiting for Amu to come

'_She's late'_ I thought, suddenly, I saw a pink figure entering the school gate. I smiled. _'Finally'_

"AMU!" I called to her, but when she turned, I knew immediately it was Amu.

It was Seiko

I stood in shook when she ran over to me

"Ikuto.."She murmured and wrapped her arms around me.

"Gomen..I had to do it. I was afraid, that you would be so sad if I just left to America with you still loving me. I thought making you think that I cheated on you would make you stop loving me. I know that was wrong Ikuto, and that's why I'm back" Tears came running down her cheeks

I lifted her chin, and kissed her lips softly

_**End of P.O.V.**_

_**..:Amu's P.O.V.:..**_

'_Shit! I'm so late! Ikuto is gonna kill me!" _ I thought, until I entered the school that is.

I saw Ikuto kissing a pink haired girl _'Seiko?' _I mused

"Ikuto…"I mumbled, running over to him, trying to act as if I felt nothing

But I felt everything

My heart hurt

And I wanted to cry

My chest wanted to explode

And I wanted to fall down right now

But I didn't

"Hey Ikuto!" I said, faking a smile

"Hey Amu!" He replied, smiling while still holding the girl in his arms

"Who's this?" Seiko smiled

"This is Amu. Seiko, Amu, Amu, Seiko." He introduced us.

"Ikuto, can you leave for a bit? I wanna get to know Amu" she said winking

"Sure Seiko." He said peeking her on the cheek

At that moment, Kukai came running

"Yo Ikuto! Let's g get some shipleys fefore school starts!" he yelled out

"Alright." Ikuto replied. "Later!" He waved to me and Seiki.

When Ikuto left, Seiko's face no longer looked innocent

"You bitch." She said

"Huh? Seiko whats wrong?" I said, confused

She smirked. "Don't play pretend. I know you like Ikuto. But he's mine. He always was and will be. Soon though, I'll have all his money, and I won't have any use for him." Her grin was evil

I stared in horror. _'Ikuto's getting used!' _I thought.

"Don't even think about telling him." Seiko warned. "He won't believe you, and it'll mess up your friendship with him right?" She leered. "Just play along Amu. Act like you know nothing." She whispered into my ear as Ikuto came back.

"Hey Seiko, Amu." Ikuto greeted

"Yo! Seiko's back?!" Kukai pulled Seikointo a big bear hug

"Y-Yameteyo!" Seiko complained

"Let her go Kuaki" Ikuto glared. Kukai did what he was told.

"Her Amu, I bought chocolate donuts for you. And Strawberry for you of course Seiko." He smiled.

When Ikuto turned around to get the bags from Kukai, Seiko glared at me _'Not a word' _she whispered

Ikuto turned around and gave Seiko the donuts,m and me mines

"Arigato Ikuto-kun!"She smiled

This is going to be one long and hard year…

xxxXxxx

**Yuki: I liked writing this story a lot :D **

**Ikuto: I THOUGHT THIS WAS AMUTO NOT IKUTOXOC!**

**Yuki: Don't worry Ikuto! _" Didn't you read anything?! She's BAD. Main characters don't end up with a bad ending!**

**Ikuto: Oh yeah. But I hate that bitch**

**Yuki: Me too. She resembles somebody I know. BTW everyone, when you read this story, please tell me if I should continue. But I'm only going to continue one story, so either I continue to post chapters for this story, and pause on A twist in high school, or I postpone this for now, and continue with A twist in high school. If readers don't want me to, I will not be discontinuing either story, just pausing it. Please tell me what you want in your reviews!**

**Ikuto: Where's Amu?**

**Amu:-in shock from reading the story-**

**Utau: I wasn't important in this chapter!**

**Kukai: Neither was I!**

**Yuki: If you want to be important in the next chapter, go do that honors**

**Everyone: PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
